I'm Feeling Lucky
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Vanessa Reyes has graduated from Brown University at only 19 years old before she had the chance to intern for Google. When she lands with the leftovers, she thinks that her life is over with. But what happens when she starts falling for another intern?
1. Day 1 havoc

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN VANESSA REYES**

* * *

The day was finally here.

The day that I go up to San Fransisco to get an internship at Google.

When I turned 19, that was when I hit rock bottom because that was when I graduated from Brown University. After that, I didn't know what to do until my Aunt Dana from Australia emailed me an ad about getting an internship at Google. In my interview with Ben and Allison, I explained how I skipped from 5th grade to 9th grade, how I speak not only English, but also German, Spanish, French, Russian, Italian, Japanese and Swedish and how I majored in Computer Science, Neuroscience and Physics. When I walked into Google, this place is like geek paradise…

In other words, perfect!

I have gotten up to the receptionist's desk. "Name?" the receptionist asked. "Vanessa Reyes." I said. The receptionist typed my name into the computer. "Ah, yes." she said as she got out a hat that was colorful and that said _Noogler._ "Have a good day." she said. I just ended up carrying the hat and not wearing it. I was gonna have coffee then someone came up to me. "The coffee's free, you know?" I heard someone said. Whoever it was, their British accent is **obviously** fake. I turned around and saw a guy who has dark hair and dark eyes and is dressed up, nicely.

"Oh, thanks for the notification." I said with a small smile. "Graham Hawtrey." the guy, now who introduced himself as Graham, said as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. For some reason, I didn't want to be rude, so I just shook it. "Vanessa Reyes." I said. "Beautiful name for a _very_ beautiful girl." Graham said, emphasizing on 'very'. Really? Is that the best he could come up with? "So, I was thinking, I saw a beautiful and smart girl, so I was wondering if you want to go out for dinner sometime?" Graham asked. He went from nice to dickish. "Okay 1) try a pick up line that is worth swooning over and b) I don't date assholes." I snarled as I stormed away from him.

I was sitting in the stands and this girl comes sits next to me. "Can I be the first to say that I absolutely love your outfit." the girl said. I was only wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans, a Harley Quinn hoodie, a black beanie that says ' _WHY SO SERIOUS?'_ in blood red text and black Chuck Taylors. "Thanks. I totally ship Harley Quinn and Joker together and I went to this cosplay convention and I dressed up like the classic Harley Quinn." I said, geeking out a bit. My fangirl face dropped, drastically. "Sorry for fangirling too much." I said. "No, it's fine. It's just...you're into cosplay too?" the girl asked. "Fuck yeah." I said. "I feel like we would get along just fine." she said. "I'm Neha Patel, by the way." the girl, Neha, said as she stuck out her hand for a handshake. "Vanessa Reyes." I said, shaking her hand as well. From the corner of my eye, I could see two guys that kind of remind me of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. "Is it me or does those guys remind you of Luke and Han?" I asked. "I was thinking the same thing." Neha said.

Everyone quieted down when a man spoke up. "My name is Roger Chetty and I am Head of the Google Intern Program. Welcome to Google. This will not be your average internship, oh no. _You_ will do what _we_ do. _We_ will watch how well you do. Now, you represent the finest schools, your intelligence and your achievement is well noted. To excel at this internship, you're gonna need far more than brain power. What you'll need is Googliness." the man, Chetty, was explaining. I was laughing along with everyone else on how ridiculous googliness sounds, but Chetty looked really serious. "Nothing funny. Googliness, the intangible stuff that made a search engine into an engine for change. Now, you'll be divided into teams and by the end of the summer, only one team will be considered a full-time position and the other 90% of you will not. You will be split up and a several hours to acquaint you to our campus and culture. Now, descriptions have been emailed to each of you. I will wish you good luck and it's not luck that you'll need. Get to work." Chetty said.

I have arrived to the seminar and I sat down next to a guy who is wearing a beanie and thick rimmed glasses, who seems _way_ to interested in his phone. And behind us...are the two old guys that I saw along with Neha. "Now I recognize that Google is not a conventional workplace. Having said that, we have rules. I'm gonna ask you a series of questions, you're gonna raise the green paddle to indicate yes and the red paddle to indicate no. So, let's begin." Chetty said as he pressed a button on his remote.

" **Having a beer with your boss?"** Chetty said. Because Chetty doesn't seem to be a guy who would drink beer with his employees, I put up a red paddle. "Some of you are under 21." Chetty said. I know who the idiot, or idiots, put up the green paddle. "Some of us aren't under 21, sir. If you want to grab a cold one with me, I would do that." I heard someone say. When I turned around to see who said it, it was Han Solo. "I will not be grabbing a cold one with you." Chetty said. "You get high?" Han asked again. "I don't get high." Chetty said. "Okay, I'm not judging, I'm just saying. People do it." Han said then he leaned into Beanie Guy and I. "If you guys want something cold to drink, we'll hook you up." Han said, gesturing to himself and Luke. "Okay, thank you. Can you stop talking to us." Beanie Guy said. I'm glad that Beanie Guy said _us._ "I'm your Bill Holden in _Stalag 17."_ Han said. "What the fuck does that even mean?" I asked, muttering. "Google it." Han said as he leaned away. I just simply rolled my eyes.

" **Dating a fellow intern?"** Chetty said. Last time I checked, Google is not a dating site, so that's a definite no. "This is _Google,_ not ." Chetty said. I'm pretty sure that Luke and Han raised up their green paddles again. "Chetty, excuse me, what about a full-time employee, say management level, but not a direct supervisor, great eyes...and a...severity to her look that is surprisingly sexy. What's the policy on that?" Luke said. I tried my hardest not to gag because I think he was talking about Aunt Dana. When Luke didn't get an answer, he spoke up again. "No? That's also frowned upon?" Luke asked. "You say no to love?" Han asked. "We say no to love." Chetty retorted.

" **Taking food home from the office?"** Chetty said. Even though the food and coffee are free, that doesn't mean you could take it home, so I put up the red paddle. "Are you having difficulty with this, Mr McMahon?" Chetty asked. Those two put up the green paddles again? "Just to drill down on this, what if it's a perishable? Like pudding that was left out?" Han asked. "You'd like to take home pudding?" Chetty asked. "I wouldn't mind it." Han said as Luke chirped in with, "Oh, yeah." and Han spoke up again. "If anything is to go bad, is it okay to take it home?" Han asked. "Mmmhmm, anything else you'd like to take home?" Chetty asked. "Well, salsa or chips, something that's not wrapped." Han said. I knew that a war of words would start between Han and Chetty.

"Salsa, chips and pudding."

"Or sushi."

"Salsa, chips, pudding and sushi. Anything else?"

"Ice cream?"

"Salsa, chips, pudding, sushi and ice cream."

"Pizza."

"Salsa, chips, pudding, sushi, ice cream and pizza."

"Not a frozen pizza, but if there's like a nice pie out…?" Han said. "I am truly impressed, Mr McMahon." Chetty said, coming closer. "Thank you." Han said. "At the both of you. At how quickly you confirmed my doubts for you. Now, let's try this one more time. **Taking food home from the office?** " Chetty said. We all raised the red paddles, even Luke and Han were raising the red paddles. "Very good." Chetty muttered as he dropped the paddle that he was holding. "Ladies and gentlemen, that is all." Chetty said.

Day 1 was down, now I wonder how Day 2 is gonna go.


	2. Leftovers

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **No Reviews :(**

* * *

Day 2 at Google is picking teams.

And yes, we don't have to wear the ridiculous propeller hats.

"Welcome to Day 2. I'm Sid, eighth-year googler. You guys are new, thus are Nooglers! Now, this place is all about community and collaboration, so you'll be working in teams from here on out…" a guy with crazy hair, named Sid started before Chetty snatched the mic from Sid's hands. "You have five minutes. Pick your teams." Chetty said, grumpily. The asshole who's not even British came up to me. "Hello, Brown. You're coming with me." Graham said, but when he grabbed a hold of my arm, I didn't even budge. When he turned around to give me a confused expression, I backhanded him. "I'm not your bitch." I snarled. I continued to find some people to be on a team with and I ran into Neha.

"Hey, Vanessa." she said, relieved. "Thank God, I ran into you. You wanna be on a team with me?" I asked. "Hell yeah." Neha said as we high fived. I just sat down while Neha was standing. Neha was asking if anyone wants to be on a team. She was saying that we were super fun and smart. I just didn't bother to speak up and I continued to be on my phone. When I looked up and noticed that barely anyone was here, I went down the stairs and I went up to Dana.

"Hey, Dana. My friend and I don't have a group." I said to her. "Look's like you'll be with the leftovers." Dana said and when I looked behind me, it was Luke, Han, Beanie Guy, a shy boy who seems to be my age, Neha and I on one team. I was about to leave, but Dana speaks up. "Before you go, be careful of the blonde one." Dana started, pointing at Luke. "I think he's stalking me." Dana said. "Thanks for notifying me, Dana." I said as I went back upstairs to go back to Neha. "According to my aunt, we're left with the leftovers." I told Neha. Neha sighed. "Great. We're stuck with Luke and Han as well." Neha said.

"Alright, let's get some meet and greets going up in this heezy. I'm Lyle and it's pretty much WYSIWYG, what you see is what you get. I've been at the Goog for four years. I made, um, 7 projects esto momento." our team manager, who's name is Lyle, said. "Wow, 7 projects." Luke said in astonishment. "If they ask, I dos it. What can you say, I'm a people's pleaser, especially the ladies, my mercedes." Lyle said, directing the last statement at us. "Do you get anything he's saying?" I asked, whispering to Neha. Neha just shook her head. "It's all good in Lyle's herd, you heard?" Lyle added, chuckling awkwardly. "Yeah, is Lyle gonna be always referring to himself in the third person. Because if he is, I might wanna punch Lyle in the face." Beanie Guy said. "Good note. Lyle's just a little nervous. Lyle's a first time manager...I'll stop." Lyle said, noticing that he is still talking in third person. The shy guy who is around my age stood up.

"My name is Yo-Yo Santos." the guy, Yo-Yo said. "Yo-Yo, how about a high five…" Han started but Yo-Yo flinched away. "Yo-Yo, eazy buddy. I come in peace." Han said again. "Did you get beat up a lot at school?" Luke asked. "I was homeschooled by my mom." Yo-Yo said. "Did you...get beat up a lot at homeschool?" Han asked. Are these two fucking kidding me? "Discipline is a very important part of growth. But my mother is a very nurturing person. For example, she provided me selflessly with the milk of her bosom...until I was seven years old." Yo-Yo said. I could understand him. My mom breastfed me up until I was five because breastmilk leads to a higher IQ. "So, tying your shoes, climbing trees, blowing up fireworks, then you got mouth on mom. "Breastfeeding leads to higher IQ." Yo-Yo said. Han nods in understanding. "Actually, science isn't definitive on that. I was bottle fed and that never slowed me down. Vitamins are vitamins, whether it's from a teat or baba." Luke said.

"Wrong." Beanie Guy and I said in unison. "What?" Luke asked. I decided to let Beanie Guy explain. "Wrong. The teat or baba thing. It's wrong. I just googled it, so you're wrong." Beanie Guy started. "Oh, yeah. I'm Stuart." Beanie Guy says. "Pleasure to meet you, Stew. You know, you can't trust everything what you read on…" Luke started. "The Journal of the American Medical Association? Pretty trustworthy. It says that breast milk has more nutrients, which are more easily digested and absorbed." Stuart read from his phone as we all nodded in unison. "Your confusion is understandable...you were bottle fed." Stuart added. "He's right." Yo-Yo said. "Woah, guys, where's all this hostility coming from?" Han asked. "Where do you think it's coming from? ⅖ of our team are two old guys who don't know shit." Stuart snapped.

"Okay, guys. I, for one, am very happy to have two...strapping, mature gentlemen on the team." Neha said, standing up. "Thank you." Luke said. "Oh, I'm Neha Patel and oh my God, you guys would be the best Luke and Han." Neha said, dreamily. "Excuse me?" Han asked. "Oh, Star Wars cosplay." Neha said. "Cosplay?" Luke asked in confusion. "Costume play. You know, when people dress up as their favorite anime or movie character. I'd be Slave Girl Leia. Yeah, metal bikini top, metal g-string panty, leather boots, of course chained to the neck. Not too constricted but just enough to make things interesting." Neha said. "The neck constriction interesting." Han said to Neha. "A few of us get together and whatever happens happens. Oh, but workwise, your skills aren't relevant here...or in this millennium, so stay out of our way...we'll do this shit on our own." Neha said as she sat down.

"Well, I'm loving this friction, you know why? That's how you get the fire started. I'm Nick, this is my pal, Billy, and despite what you think, we're just like you, running down a dream." Luke, or Nick, said. "All right, Team Lyle!" Lyle exclaimed. "Wait, what about her?" Stuart asked, pointing at me.

"Well, I'm Vanessa Reyes and I don't know what else to say." I said. "What about the fact that you graduated Brown University at 19 years old? Or the fact that you skipped 4 grades when you were only 11? Or the fact that you speak fluently in 7 languages? Or the fact that you majored in Computer Science, Neuroscience and Physics? Or…" Lyle was rambling but I cut him off. "Please stop with the showcasing." I said. "Wow…" I heard someone mutter in fascination. I looked at Stuart and he was staring at me in awe. I just blushed, embarrassingly as I sat down. "All right, Team Lyle!" Lyle exclaimed again and we all gave him a look. "We'll workshop on that. That's in beta. Our translate lecture is in 15 minutes." Lyle said.

We are now at the translate lecture. I was just tuning everything out and Lyle was checking out some dancer named Marielena. Honestly, I find his crush on this Marielena girl cute. I was just tuning out the translate lecture as I was thinking about Stuart.

Wait, why am I thinking about Stuart?

No, Vanessa. This is Google, like Chetty says. But why can't stop thinking about him?


	3. Bug

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **lynnenikko666: I know. It's kind of that moment when you wish that fictional characters are real. You will find out about the whole 'Charles Xavier' thing in the chapter and I don't know what Nick will do when he finds out that Vanessa is Dana's niece**

 **MiaR: Thanks :)**

 **kitsuneblackwater: I will. Sorry about the long hiatus**

 **netty511994: I will try to keep it up. Sorry about the hiatus**

 **EllieDragon: Graham deserved it**

 **karen: I'll try to update. Sorry about the hiatus**

* * *

The next day is when the actual challenges start.

"Good morning, interns. Today marks the first of several challenges through which your team shows its merits. While dogfooding a new product, a number of Googlers reported a bug that has disabled their audio. All two million lines of code are in the source files. Your job? Find the bug." Chetty instructed.

"Let's check the user reports." Neha said as they all went to the dry erase board and I got out my notebook and I was figuring out how to debug it. "Make sure to check the logs to make sure there's any red flags and see what exceptions are thrown." I added as I was writing how to debug on my notebook. "I start by drawing up strategies to see through the code." Lyle said. "So, we're kind of looking to break the password." I heard Nick said.

Oh, they are so far from it.

"Maybe the answer is in the question? Bug."

"Eureka!"

"Bug like fly. "The Fly". Is Chetty a cinephile?"

"Goldblum!"

"Goldblum!"

"Boggles my mind how Vanessa's the only one with a notebook out. You guys are focused on writing this gibberish. Maybe it's helpful, maybe it's not. I guarantee what we're saying is helpful."

That's when I spoke up.

"Guys, we are looking for a bug, not a password. That is two different things." I said, not looking up from my notebook.

"Keep going with that human connection."

They continued to keep talking and I saw Billy with a sharpie and writing on the whiteboard. I finished debugging and now I was clutching my head because whatever the hell Billy and Nick are doing is giving me a major headache. Then they are saying something about excavation and California and Billy was yelling at Nick to get something to write it down. Then Yo-Yo snapped.

"Will you please stop?" Yo-Yo said. "No, we're working!" Nick replied. "No, _we're_ working. I don't even know what Vanessa's doing, but it's not helping!" Yo-Yo snapped.

Kick in the anxiety.

"Yeah, and that's a sharpie, by the way, genius." Stuart said in monotone. Billy tried to erase it away, but it was futile. "Look, guys, I'm sorry, but you're not helping. You're saying a lot of words really fast that mean nothing." Neha said. "To find the bug, we need to scan the user logs and review the code and until we find the programmer's mistake, it's the only way." she continued.

"But what if it's not the only way? You said that someone programmed it. Some person in this building wrote that code." Billy said. "A human being!" Nick gasped out. "Let's give him a name - Tony. Let's say Tony likes kayaking. All of the sudden, me and Nick become friends with Tony. We're throwing some beers back, do some kayaking. Tony's bombed on the open water. Next thing you know, we're gabbing about audio bugs." Billy said.

"Yeah, actually, I think that's a great idea." Stuart said. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. "Great! Finally!" Nick said. "Dark and Stormy feeling us." Billy said. "Feeling you big time, buddy. In fact, why don't the two of you go and find the programmer." Stuart said. "Great. Great idea. Yo-Yo, who's our man?" Nick asked. "His name is Charles Xavier." Yo-Yo said as everyone started to describe Professor X in X-Men.

"Back to work, guys." Neha said once Billy and Nick left. I was now shaking my head, glaring down at my notebook.

I can't believe that they would do that.

Even though they might be older than us, those two are still a part of our team.

"Vanessa, you okay?" I heard Neha asked. I glared at my team, still shaking my head. Everyone was still confused and then, I threw my notebook off of my lap, grabbed my Supernatural hobo bag and stormed off, leaving everyone here confused.

 **Stuart's POV:**

Like everyone else, I was confused. What the hell was that all about with Vanessa?

While I was still arguing with Crazy Horny, I noticed that Lyle went over somewhere and now I noticed that Vanessa had left her notebook here from when she stormed off. Lyle opened the notebook and his eyes went wide.

"Uh, guys. Vanessa already found the bug." Lyle said. Before any of us could react, Chetty appears on the screen. "A group has already found the bug. You all can go to lunch." Chetty said.

Isn't that great?

We lost the challenge, we have two old guys on the team and the girl that is most likely smarter than our team combined is now pissed at us.


	4. Game On

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Princess171: Thanks. I'm trying hard to not make her a Mary Sue character**

 **Xxrancooniesx: I will update**

* * *

At lunch, I was sitting near a guy with long hair and he had headphones on and he seemed a little preoccupied on his laptop. I was eating my lunch while reading fanfiction on my phone and when I looked up, Billy and Nick were coming towards the table. "Hi, Headphones, Vanessa. Mind if we sit here?" I heard Billy asked. I gave them a small smile and the guy didn't look up from his laptop. "We'll take that as a yes." Nick said as they both sat down next to us. As Billy was commenting on how the guy was a superhero on his laptop, Nick turned to me.

"I noticed you weren't…" Nick started but I cut him off. "Sitting with the others?" I asked, finishing up his statement. "Well, yeah." Nick added. "It's kind of obvious. They were treating you two like shit. No offense, but you guys are old, yes, but you two are a part of our team and that doesn't give them right to treat you two like shit. I know I kind of came off as kind of a bitch, but I'm also brutally honest." I said. "She speaks the truth." Billy muttered to Nick.

"Look at this! William. Nicholas. Person I don't know. Love." I heard Graham say as him and his team came over by us. "Well, I'm gonna go get myself a latte as Graham's presence wants to make me puke all over his face." I said as I stood up, grab my bag, and walk away from the table.

I was waiting in line for my latte then someone was standing next to me. I groaned as I saw the sight of Graham standing next to me. "What do you want?" I asked. "Hello to you too, love. I wanted to apologize of how forward I was yesterday." Graham said. "I don't buy it. Bitch, you are _not_ Damon Salvatore or Dean Winchester, so you can bottle all of your fake charm and fake British accent up your ass." I growled. "Your team is pretty lucky to have you. You have fire in your eyes and I like it. It's a shame that they don't know what kind of teammate you are. Come and join my team and ditch your team of outcasts." Graham said and that set me off.

"Here's the thing you're too arrogant to know about. I have been an outcast all of my life and I rather be that than join your team." I growled as I finally got my latte. I was about to walk away, but Graham grabs me by the arm. "We are not finished talking." he said. "Well, I am, so let go of me." I said, struggling to get out of his grasp. Then, Stuart came up to him. "Just let go of her, okay." Stuart said. Graham glared at Stuart before letting go of me. "I'll see you on the intramural field, love." Graham said before sauntering away.

We were now at a field and we are playing….Quidditch!

My inner Harry Potter nerd is coming out. I had my hair up in a ponytail. Because I am a Slytherclaw, I am wearing a Slytherin shirt with blue athletic shorts, Slytherin and Ravenclaw bracelets, and converse. My team and I run out to the field and so did Graham's team. "Welcome to the Quidditch Pitch. Let's have a good, clean match, Nooglers." Sid said before blowing into the whistle and we went on our sides of the field.

"Rules: The Beaters toss the Bludgers at the Chasers then get the Quaffle through the three rings. No blagging, blatching, bumphing, haversacking, or Quaffle-pocking. No Imperious Curses or Confundus Charms. In the unlikely event of a Dementor attack, use a Patronus charm. I recommend the stag personally." Lyle was going on. It seemed like only me and Neha got what Lyle was saying. "Lyle, these beautiful idiots have no idea what you're talking about. Use your muggle words." Neha said. "And my patronus is a Phoenix." I added in. "You're making me feel like we're back in Math class. You got a couple of savants here with eye-hand coordination. Say "game on" and let us play." Nick complained. "Fair enough. Version 2.0: Peg them with kickballs before they throw the volleyball in the hoop. Brooms in people. Hufflepuff on three. One, two, three." Lyle said. "Hufflepuff!" we exclaimed.

I would say that I am in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but that's a whole other discussion that Lyle, Neha, and I would talk about later.

We got to the edge of our field and I heard Graham yell, "No mercy!". "Tips down! Blue team, ready?" Sid asked. Graham kind of roared in response. "Red team, ready?" Sid asked. "Bangarang!" Lyle exclaimed. "Brooms up." Sid exclaimed and that's when the game starts.

Game on, bitches.


	5. Maniacs On The Field

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **CrimsonEarth: Thanks**

 **MiaR: Thanks and a happy late birthday to you**

* * *

If you want to know how our progress is….it's not going good as planned.

We were having our asses handed to us.

Graham's team already got twenty points and it seems like Lyle, Yo-Yo, Neha, and I were the only ones on our team playing the game. Billy and Nick were confused on what's going on and Stuart wasn't looking up. "Lyle!" I called out and he threw the quaffle over to me. I threw the quaffle over to Stuart, but he didn't look up from his phone and it hit his head. I took in an intake of air, trying to control my anger. "What the hell was that?" Stuart asked. "Try looking up and giving a shit!" Neha hissed and Stuart just mocked her.

The ref called Billy out when he was using his broom as a bat and Graham's team continues to get points. Once Graham scored yet again, Billy called for a time-out.

"Forget about it." I muttered. "It's over." Neha agreed. "Our team's a joke." Stuart added. But, Billy and Nick think otherwise. "Well, I ain't laughing. What about you, Billy?" Nick asked. "Hell, no." Billy replied. "We need to get our minds right and start believing." Nick said. "This reminds me of a little girl who gotta get her head right and start believing. A little girl from a steel town who had the dream to dance. No one believed in that little welder girl, but she believed in herself." Billy said.

He's talking about Flashdance.

"Are you talking about "Flashdance"? That movie from the '80s?" Stuart asked. "You're damn right, I am! That's exactly what I'm talking about. The deck was stacked against Alex. You know who she overcame it. By believing in herself and trying. She literally had to become a maniac!" Billy said. "Have any of you been called a maniac because you were different?" Nick asked. "My mom calls me a maniac when I tell her I love her." Yo-Yo said. "Of course she does, Yo-Yo. You are a little bit….in a good way. Well, guess what, they called Bill Gates a maniac, too." Nick said. "No question." Billy added in.

"I don't think that they called him a maniac, though." Neha said. Nick was about to speak up, but Billy intervened. "You guys are not getting the point here! She had to strip down to nothing. She had to sit in that chair, pull that chain to nowhere back and douse herself with water." Billy said. "Where did that water come from?" Nick asked. "Who knows." Billy replied. "It came from her belief it was there." Nick said. "She believed so hard, she got an audition at the dance school and she spun. Oh, she spun. And she spun, and she spun, and she spun herself into that dance school. And into our hearts. Now, in the second half in whatever the hell you guys call this game, can't we all be that little welder girl who wants to be something more? I know you guys aren't excited we're on your team, but we're here. We're in this thing together. So I'm asking you, believe in yourself, believe in each other. Let's put on our leg warmers and let's dance our asses off." Billy said. "Come here, you lovable maniacs. Get in here." Nick said. "Now, I have an idea that would make Bear Bryant smile." Billy said. "No idea who that is, but continue on." I muttered.

We are ready for the second half and Sid blew the whistle. We ran towards the ball and when Graham was about to send the ball to one of his teammates, Billy intervened and passed the ball to Stuart. "Vanessa." Stuart said as he passed the ball to me. "Neha." I said as I passed the ball to her. Neha passes the ball to Lyle, who passes it to Nick, who passes it to Billy and we finally scored.

Stuart used the screen of his phone to reflect the sun into another one of Graham's teammate's way as Nick scored.

Graham was about to score, but I blocked it. I smirked as I ran off. Lyle kicked the ball away from Graham's team, and Yo-Yo hits it with his broom and I caught it and threw it into the hoop.

An opposing teammate was about to throw it in, but Stuart blocks it and it was sent to Nick and an opposing teammate was about to throw the ball towards Nick and when the ball was in midair, I kicked it out of the way, tripping her up and Nick scored.

"Let's go guys." I muttered as we were going towards Graham's side of the field. The blonde guy was coming after me, so I threw my broom, underneath the legs and I put my hands on his shoulders, and flipped myself over him, landing on my feet perfectly and grabbing my broom. Neha throws the ball into the hoop, tying up the game.

Then, "Jump Around" starts playing as a guy in a golden suit came out on the field. "It's the Golden Snitch!" Lyle yelled. I started running towards the tennis ball, and so did Graham, Billy, and Nick. Graham pulled my broom from behind and I would of fell on my face, but I did a front handspring to break my fall and my broom was in my hands as I did that, so I was back on my feet and running. Graham has a bewildered expression as he saw my comeback. "Eat shit, bitch!" I exclaimed as I ran passed him. He then pushed Nick and I out of the way and jerked Billy's broom upwards and he eventually got the snitch.

"Watashi wa anata no Dikku o rippingu suru tsumoridesu, anata wa chīsana meinu!" I screamed out in Japanese. I was ranting in the languages I know how to fluently speak as I was about to storm over to Graham, but that failed as Stuart was holding me back. "Are you okay there, Golden Boy?" Nick asked the guy. "Yeah, the Snitch is fine." he replied. I eventually calmed down but I was too lazy to move out of Stuart's arms.

"G.D it!" Yo-Yo exclaimed as he threw his broom down. "Don't start that, Yo-Yo. You did your best out there. You did your best out there today. That's the first time we all came together as a team." Billy said. "Billy's right. Let's keep it rolling. Keep it rolling." Nick said. Neha saw the position I was in and she smirked. We eventually left the field and Neha came up to me. "What is going on between you and Stuart?" she asked with a smirk. "N-Nothing. Nothing at all." I said as warmth flushed my cheeks. "You're blushing! That is so cute!" she teased and because of that, it caused me to blush harder.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS (IF THEY ARE WRONG, SORRY. I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE):**

Watashi wa anata no Dikku o rippingu suru tsumoridesu, anata wa chīsana meinu! - I am going to rip your dick out, you little bitch!


	6. That's Instagram

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **gabrielsangel23: Here's the next update. Sorry it took so long. I was having writer's block within the story**

* * *

I was walking back to Lyle's office with my usual latte in my hand and I heard someone call me out. "Vanessa!" I heard. I turned around and I saw Stuart walking towards me. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, after what happened on the field, I just wanted to…" Stuart was going on and I cut him off. "Stuart, I'm fine. A little fall is not going to break me." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder and his cheeks are turning red. "Yeah. Yeah. Okay." Stuart said. I just gave him a smile as I turned away.

"Alright, guys, let's take this new team spirit and apply it to this new app challenge. We got this." Billy said, as I was coming up with some shitty ideas for some apps. "It'd help if we had an idea for one." Stuart said. "Mine are plain bullshit anyways." I said as I threw my notebook across the room. "You bet your sweet ass it would, Stewie, Nessa." Nick said. "No. Never Stewie." Stuart said. "Okay, you don't like Stewie. Perimeter breach acknowledged, Stuart." Nick said before he turned to Billy. "It'd feel good when he warms up to me." he said to him. "It's going to happen. I'll break you down like a two-by-four, bronco. Watch me." Nick said.

"Okay, let's brainstorm this puppy." Billy said. "Put the coffee in the pot and let it percolate!" Nick added in. "I think it would be helpful to explore what apps have been most popular." Yo-yo said. "Go backwards to go forwards." Billy said. "Oh, and we can bin it. Categorize needle-movers by user." Neha said. "There you go, Neha. Hit it by function and user. Taking out the shield generator of Endor and fighting with Admiral Ackbar. It's not a trap!" Lyle said.

"Okay, guys, I don't wanna kill the momentum or the mojo you have cooking, but needles and categories, they don't use apps. People use apps. So, I have an idea. People take pictures, right? They have their phones out, they see something, take it, but then the photo is just sitting there. What if they take that photo and instantaneously put it out on the line and share it with friends?" Billy said.

Isn't that just Instagram?

"That's Instagram. It already exists. It's one of the most popular apps in the world." Stuart said. "Yeah, Facebook bought it for a billion dollars." I added in. "Billion with a B." Stuart adds in. "No, no, no, mine is very different." Billy said. "Okay, how is it very different?" I asked.

"In mine, you're taking the photo out on the line." Billy said.

"Online." Lyle interjected.

"Yeah, a photo exchange on the line." Billy said. "That's Instagram." Neha said. "Mine has a social sharing on the line." Billy said.

"Online."

"Quick interjection, when you keep saying "on the line", do you mean "online"?" Stuart asked. "Yeah, it's simple if you say "online"." I said. "Stuart, Vanessa, don't do that! He's got a million dollar idea there!" Nick said. "Billion dollar idea." Stuart interjected. "Even better. Let him flow." Nick added in. "You can't bring me down, I'm too positive. Let me share something with you." Billy said to Stuart. "Nah." Stuart said. "Please, come, the both of you. I'll explain in a way it's visual." Billy said and we stood up.

"Be careful, he's bigger than you two, especially you, Vanessa." Yo-yo said. "I already know I'm short." I retorted to Yo-yo and turned back to Billy.

"So, you're out there, you take a photo." Billy started as he was doing a camera motion. "Pretend. Go ahead." Billy said. Stuart and I looked at each other before we were doing the camera motion as Billy was doing the sound effects. I looked over at Neha and I just shook my head. "So you take that photo and you put it on the line…" Billy continued.

"Online."

"Put it on Twitter, whatever you want. That is Instagram." Billy said.

"That's Instagram." Lyle said. "100%." Neha said. "Or that's just the Camera app in general if you share it out to any type of social media app." I said. "I get it." Billy said. "We're not dummies. And stop with your blunt logic, Vanessa. You're ruining the vibe." Nick said.

"Point taken. Now, let's go with my concept. Now, you've taken a photo instantaneously, or not instantaneously, and then you take those and send those on the line."

"Online."

"You don't have to say shit! You just have to say "I like that photo" and share that photo, instantaneously, on the line…."

"Online."

"...with your friends. Now, everyone's exchanging photos. And that's why photos being shared on the line…."

"Online."

"...will be known as Exchangeagram." Billy continued.

"Holy shitballs, Billy, we don't have time for this." Neha snapped as Lyle opened up his laptop and immediately, a video of Graham and his team was playing out.

"Hello, fellow interns! Graham Hawtrey, here. I've taken the liberty attaching a link to our app, which has already been downloaded 230 times. Booyah!" Graham said. Again, we're going to lose _another_ challenge, and it is going to be another win for that dickhead.

"Yeah, are you still going to be using that?" I asked Lyle, gesturing to his laptop. "No, no, no, no, no." Stuart said, leading me away from the laptop. "We're going to be losing yet another challenge. We're not gonna get these jobs. Our lives are basically ruined." Neha said, speaking my mind. "Preach!" I exclaimed, agreeing with Neha. "Hold on. Your life isn't ruined. You guys are 21. You have your whole life in front of you." Billy said.

"Do you know what it's like to be 21 right now? A quarter of kids coming out of college can't get jobs." Stuart said. "That's true. That's coming from me who graduated at 19 years old and I'm still working a crappy job at a local grocery store where my boss is a total perv and asshole." I said, agreeing with Stuart. "That's a correct statistic. Mother says you can work hard and go to the right school, but nothing is guaranteed anymore. That's life." Yo-yo says, agreeing with Stuart as well.

"These guys are right. The whole American Dream thing you guys grew up on, that's all it is now….a dream." Neha said, agreeing with the three of us. "You're too young to be this cynical." Nick said. "I've always been this cynical." I muttered. "You really see the world this way?" Nick asked, continuing on with his statement and didn't hear my add-in. "That's not how we see it, it's just the way things are." Stuart said and I nod in agreement.

"That's it. Everybody up. Let's do it. Breath-of-fresh-air time." Billy said. "We have work to do." Yo-yo says. "No, no, no, no, no. Uh-uh. Uh-uh." Billy refused. "Time to hit the reset button. We're taking it to the street. We'll get our heads right, so we can come together as a team." Nick says.

"What about the app?" I asked. "This is bigger than an app." Nick says. "And by the way, we do have something terrific in our back pocket with Exchangeagram. Just let it marinate." Billy said. "Time to light it up forever and never go to sleep." Billy added in as we all stood up and followed him. "Can we talk about this online/on-the-line thing?" Lyle asked. "We're following the morons." Stuart said to me.

I wasn't lying when I am saying that I might be having a good time right now. We were at a Chinese restaurant. Billy made some joke in Chinese and everyone was laughing. "Did you know what he said?" Neha asked me. "I speak in Japanese, not Cantonese." I replied back to her.

"My friend here says there's a dance club down the street that's supposed to be great." Billy said. "You're shitting me. Come on, let's hit it!" Nick said.

We walked down the street and towards the dance club, and as we entered the club, it turned out to be a strip club. I immediately became self-conscious about myself with all of the half-naked women around. I have always been tormented by the whores in high school, so is this where they turn up to be?

All I know is that shit is going to be going down once I had entered.


End file.
